The World
The world of TDDC doesn't have an official name. That seems like an oversight... it was unofficially nicknamed "KT world" in the setting document Demonac handed out to the players, named that due to the powerful Kua Toa empire who were one of the first and main ideas of the setting. "If I knew I was going to make a whole big thing, I probably would have named the world and stuff." - Demonac Cosmos There are no other worlds in the setting of TDDC (part of the reason "the world" doesn't have a prominent name). Instead, the cosmos is centered around the three overlapping and geographical planes - in a sense, they resemble three versions of the same world: *The "Fadelands" - aka the "normal" world **The physical properties (skies, oceans, etc) are very similar to Earth, although the cold and pressure of the deep sea, and the head and pressure of deep tunnels and caverns both increase significantly more slowly than on Earth (allowing more complex life to exist on the bottom of the ocean and deep underground). *The Shadowfel - aka "the dark place", aka "the zombie one" **A dim sun (and relatively bright moon) leave this world forever in darkness. The ground belches up seamingly endless zombies in places, rocks tend to become sharp and twisted over time, instead of rounding and fading away to erosion, and yet life still persists. ***The legendary Underdark lies beneath the Shadowfel, of which the subterranean caverns of the fadelands are but a pale imitation ***Much of the Shadowfel's surface is ruled by the immortal and immensely powerful Vampire Kings, while the Underdark is dominated by the Drow. There are also neogi on one of what would be the dragon continents in the Fadelands. *The Feywild - aka "the bright place", aka "the weird one" **The plane with the highest population of spirits and other wondrous magical creatures ***The legendarily infinite Feysky rises above the Feywild, which rises so high that at certain points ordinary flight magic stops working, and then yet another form of flight magic stops working, making it difficult to ascend to the highest strata. In addition, there are a number of other planes, which are generally not accessible to mortals: * The demiplane of Shadow - exists overtop of the main three planes, but is more of a "physics" plane than a place people go, though certain beings are said to live there. * The Astral Sea is the home plane of spirits and of the Gods ** Teleport effects (generally any spell with "unlimited" range) involve the Astral Sea ** The legendary Source of All Magic is hidden deep within the Astral Sea * Heaven and The Hells are two planes which lie beyond the Astral Sea. It is said that mortals can travel there, but can never return. Given that the above planes represent the entirety of the universe of TDDC (or perhaps it's part of a greater multiverse, but inaccessible by any known power), it is notable that many other planes from the standard D&D cosmology do not exist, including but not limited to: * The Elemental Planes * The "Alignment" Planes (other than arguably Heaven and The Hells) * The Outlands (Sigil) * Individual planes for each deity ** The only deities with their own planes are Amarra Heaven and Asmodeus Hells Continents There are three continents: Haroan, Novendil and The Middle Kingdom. Haroan and Novendil are controlled and primarily populated by dragons, while the other sapient races of the fadelands live on The Middle Kingdom, in the following major countries: * Tarq - nation of dwarves * Laric - joint human/halfling nation * Vistria - human kingdom * Korstraad - human tribes, formerly a kingdom * Verandi - former human kingdom now ruled by Deluvians * Urruk - desert full of orcs * Gruel - plains full of orcs * Auras and Telaras - elven/eladrin kingdoms. Technically Auras is the bit in the Feywild (ruled by eladrin) and Telaras is the bit in the Fadelands (ruled by elves), but the boundaries keep shifting, so they're both listed here together. In the other planes, other races dominate these continents. Category:Setting